Castle Is Where The Heart Is
'Castle Is Where the Heart Is '''is the 3rd episode of Season 7. Summary After finding out that Lief has been avoiding his castle, his friends try to make it feel more like home. Plot At Littlest Pet Shop, Lief helps his friend bathe the pets. Covered in mud from their hard work, Blythe sends Lief on his way to take his own bath at his castle. Lief quickly asks if any other pets need cleaning, but Blythe says no. He suddenly pushes Zoe into a pile of wet dog food, making himself an excuse to stay and give her another bath. Lief ends up spending hours at Littlest Pet Shop cleaning Zoe. Blythe wants to rest up for their pancake and waffle breakfast the next day and says Lief needs to get the castle ready. Lief insists that the castle is fine and runs off to help Strawberry Shortcake with the pancakes and waffles. The next day, the Hub Squad and Jasmine, Barda, Filli, and Kree have a pancake and waffle breakfast together in the dining hall of Lief's castle. However, a messy-looking Lief sleeps through the meal, having spent the whole previous evening preparing pancakes and waffles with Strawberry. The others have also taken notice of Lief's recent odd behavior: helping Dennis blow up more whoopie cushions than necessary for his pranks; spending an entire afternoon helping Guy as SheZow fight off bad guys; and broom racing Sabrina over and over in the Witch World, no matter how many times he'd lost. When Lief wakes up from his sleep, his friends ask him what's going on. Lief explains that he's been avoiding his castle because it's too big, cold, and empty for him to feel like home. Twilight suggests redecorating and even proposes that his friends will do it for him while he spends a relaxing day at the Hub City Hair Salon And Spa. Jasmine and Barda agrees to take Lief to the salon. The rest of the Hub Squad spend the afternoon decorating Lief's castle in various ways, to the tune of a lighthearted song. Dennis decorates with whoopie cushions, skateboards, and prank toys. Strawberry decorates with glitter, strawberry designs, and pictures of her and her friends, Betty builds mini robots with the help of X-5 to keep Lief company. Robbie puts galactic devices Ray and Team Quantum have given him, Lucky, Yawp and Dander puts up dog and cat toys and hid several pet treats in the castle interior, Twilight puts books, picture frames of her, her friends and Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding and math equations up on the walls, Buster puts up Tiny Toon Adventures memorabilia and posters right next to the equations, Blythe puts up curtains, mannequins with her designs, and banners embedded with gemstones, Wakko brings some of his toys in, Guy decorates with SheZow posters and buttons and comic books, Komodo brings some tools, and Sabrina and Trafalgar brings in some potions, wands, spell books, charms, and a big, black cauldron for Lief if he ever wants to do magic. By the time the friends finish decorating, the throne room alone is a cluttered "mishmash of knickknacks." Jasmine briefly returns and immediately recognizes the remodeling as a complete mess. With Lief still having his hair done, Komodo tells Jasmine to stall for time and keep him away from the castle until sundown. Jasmine and Barda returns to Lief at the hair salon. Before Lief can leave to go back to the castle, Jasmine stalls by suggesting some drinks at the TruMoo Cafe. While Lief and Jasmine have normal TruMoo chocolate milkshakes, Barda orders a root beer float. Back at the castle, Lief's friends begin to argue about which decorations to remove. After Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Filli and Kree have their afternoon milkshakes, Filli and Kree suggest that they take the scenic route back to the castle. They pass by the blackened remains of the small castle with the oak tree that is now burnt to ashes except for the remaining stump and it's roots and fondly think back on the memories they made while living there. To cheer his friends up, Lief asks if they wants to add anything to the castle to make it feel more like his home too. Jasmine thinks of another way to stall for time and says Filli and Kree need new beds. Meanwhile, as Lief's friends continue removing the throne room's clutter, they end up returning it back to the way it was before they started. With sunset quickly approaching, the friends struggle to think of another way to make the castle feel like a home. They realize that they had been decorating as they would their own homes instead of Lief's home. As they ponder on what Lief loved about living at the small castle, Twilight gets an idea. In The Littlest Pet Shop, Jasmine browses for some new pet beds for Filli and Kree, and Lief begins to lose his patience. Meanwhile, as they sing a reprise of their earlier song, Buster, Guy, Wakko, Lucky, Dennis, Yawp, and Dander dig up the ground around the burnt oak tree while Strawberry, Betty, Sabrina, Blythe, Robbie, Komodo, and Trafalgar buy decorative gems, eventually hanging something up in the castle throne room. Some time later, Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Filli and Kree finally return to the castle where the other friends greet them. At first it appears that Lief's friends have made no changes to the castle, but Guy says what truly makes home feel like home isn't what it looks like but the memories you make there. With that in mind, the friends made a chandelier out of the oak tree's roots, decorated it with diamonds and gems in the shape of the Hub logo, and hung it in the throne room. Each gem on the chandelier depicts a memorable moment of Lief's life in Hub City and his adventures of saving Deltora from the Shadow Lord. Lief is moved to tears by the gesture and ready to make new memories in the castle. The Hub Squad and Jasmine, Barda, Filli, and Kree celebrate with a lavish cake Strawberry made and share it in the newly refurnished dining hall, where Lief's friends admit to still adding a little flair of their own to other rooms in the castle, much to everyone's amusement. Characters that are shown in this episode *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *Filli *Kree *Dennis *Strawberry Shortcake *Betty Barrett *Robbie Shippton *Lucky *Yawp *Dander *Twilight Sparkle *Buster Bunny *Wakko Warner *Blythe Baxter *Guy Hamdon *SheZow (cameo) *Komodo *Sabrina *Trafalgar *Zoe Trent *Penny Ling *Vinnie Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Russell Ferguson *Minka Mark *Pepper Clark Trivia *This episode is based on Castle Sweet Castle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Lief episodes Category:Jasmine episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Strawberry Shortcake episodes Category:Guy episodes Category:Komodo episodes Category:Sunil and Vinnie episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons